Perfect Chojin
超人}} This is read as Kanpeki Chōjin in the first anime (Kanpeki being the non-ateji reading of the character 完璧)and they were the very first Chōjin, founded by The Man. About (More to Come) History Prehistory The Perfect Origin himself are immortal beings shrouded in the ancient past Chojin History: while in the ancient past Chojin grew bold and did nothing but quarrel and fight, the Chojin Gods decided to unleash in the cosmos the deadly Capillaria Ray, a mysterious energy (later employed by Prisman) able to effortlessly kill every Chojin, but sparing other lifeforms. A merciful god, taking the identity of the The Man took pity of the Chojin Race, and chose to save ten perfect chojin, the Perfect Origin, casting off his godhood (but not his immortality) to grant them his teachings and the ability to be "a new origin" for the Chojin race. Unbeknownst to the merciful god, some Chojin were able to escape from the Capillaria Rays and rebuild their society, hiding under the shade of a huge tree, the Unforgiven Yggdrasil. The Man never forgave them, feeling them as tainted as the bold Chojin his brethren once tried to destroy. During the centuries, the Merciful God lost his mercy and his heart, becoming Chojin Enma and then Strong the Budo, bent to destroy the lesser Chojin as soon as he knew of them and building the Chojin Graveyard to put them under further control until that time, going to accept only the Perfect Origin and their descendants as the true inheritors of his will. However, strongly disappointed by seeing the Merciful God losing himself, the two Perfect Origin brothers Goldman and Silverman left him: Goldman outright choose to oppose The Man, aligning with Satan and becoming Akuma Shogun, Silverman asked The Man to let him pass down some of his teaching to a group of good-nature Chojin in the Mortal Realm seeking for guidance. The Man accepted, believing the newly minted Justice Chojin would be loyal enforcers to the Perfect Chojin's will in the mortal world, little more than Silverman's pawn: however, Silverman gave them free will and entrusted them with his search for mercy and justice, thus starting both the Justice Chojin and the Kinniku Clan. Dissent kept growing in the ranks of the Perfect Origin, but no one dared to direct oppose The Man: Psychoman however tampered with a machine devised to end the Perfect Chojin lives if any of them felt they were going too far and too bold, rigging it to take his own life and spare his entire brethren, fearing for The Man choices. This came to pass during the Perfect Origin Arc. Dissatisfied with the independence of the Justice Chojin, The Man had the Perfect Origin still loyal to him train other chojin to becoming the Perfect Large Numbers and the Perfect Chojin: several began to gather under the leadership of Neptune King in the mortal realm, ultimately acting independently from Strong the Budo. Perfect Origin Arc During the Perfect Origin Arc both the Perfect Large Number, both the Perfect Origin were decimated: Devil Shogun spared his former master's life, but he ordered him to resume his duties as Chojin Enma and return to the Chojin Graveyard, this time to oversee the dead souls of the fallen Chojin, never to resurrect them at his whim, interfere with the lives of the living ones and granting everlasting life to the Perfect Numbers. Kinnikuman Nisei By the time of Kinnikuman Nisei, Qilinman was the head of the Perfect Chōjin. It's still unknown if in the Kinnikuman Nisei continuity Chojin Enma, without his everlasting life, is still in the Chojin Graveyard or Qilinman replaced him as the leader of the whole Perfect faction. Social Hierarchy The Perfect Chojin appearing in the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament were revealed to be only the vanguard and the foot soldiers of the true Perfect Chojin, last in the chain of command before the Perfect Large Numbers, the strongest among the current generation of Perfect Chojin and the Perfect Origin. Vanguard (More to Come) Perfect Large Numbers (More to Come) Perfect Origin (More to Come) Culture They follow many strict rules, such as "Never use weapons", "Never show your back to an enemy", and "Defeat is absolutely inexcusable". Attributes In the chapter they were revealed during the Universal Chojin Tag Team Tournament, Kendaman and Screw Kid explained that Perfect Chojin possessed god-like strength that no one in this world could oppose, so they exiled themselves to the heavens. There they sparred with each other for thousands of years, transcending emotions and gaining power that rivalled the gods. References *